This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may include carriers on which semiconductor chips may be mounted. Furthermore, semiconductor devices may include electrically conductive means so as to provide the coupling between the components of the devices, such as the semiconductor chips and the carriers.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.